


Dean and Michael Steam Up The Impala

by ALRiter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Impala Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Smut, Steamy, Technically Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRiter/pseuds/ALRiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a suggested prompt  "I was going to ask if you would write Michean prompt where Michael and his boyfriend Dean are having hot sex in the back seat of the Impala and Michael was wearing old!John's body. (Jeffrey Dean Morgan)" </p><p>To which I enthusiastically/shamelessly said: "Sureeeee thing! Here you goooo!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Michael Steam Up The Impala

Daddy complex aside, Dean definitely didn't expect things to end up like this. To be specific, he would have never even dreamed that he would have and archangel, in his father's body, poised naked on top of him as he was pressed down into the back seat of his baby. It was like a friggen porn kink video. It was so wrong, and Dean kind of liked it... a LOT. He let Michael press him into the sleek black seat cushions, and as John’s body rutted against his, Dean’s head draped back and clunked against the steam coated glass of the backseat window. The coolness of the glass felt good against the back of his overheated neck, and Dean reached up, his hand wiping streaks on the misted glass as he steadied himself from the unrelenting lunges of the angel’s calculated motions. A deep groan left Dean's lips as his gaze remained locked on Michael, because for an Angel, Michael sure was freaking good at this. 

Dean was gasping for breath by now, and the Angel was still mostly silent, aside from a few grunts and ‘oh’s’ of pleasure. Apparently angels could feel more than they let on about. Dean smirked as he watched the archangel tilt back his head, and with dehydrated lips his mouth hung open in ecstasy as he held Dean’s hips tightly and moved his hard length in and out of Dean. The aura of pleasure, and the steam covered windows that surrounded them, seemed to make them the only ones in existence as they fucked in the back of Dean’s precious car. It was delightfully surreal. And for a moment Dean was reminded of the scene in Titanic where there was a similarly steamy situation… but he cursed aloud and let reality fuck that mental picture out of his head, wishing briefly that they had let Balthazar save the Titanic so that Dean wouldn’t have thought of that in the heat of the moment.

Despite their slow rhythm, Dean was tense from the pressure, and he gripped the tanned arms of his father as he rolled his hips to adjust the angle. With a gasp he knew he had found the right spot as his vision blurred for a moment. But he quickly recovered when Michael leaned forward capturing Dean’s lips in a rough, wet kiss. Dean parted his lips and let their tongues duke it out for dominance, however, Dean figured that battle had already been sorted out, seeing as he was the one in the surprisingly pleasurable bottom position. But Dean knew that the bottom could have just as much control if they wanted to, and Dean wrapped his legs around Michael’s hips, locking his ankles around each other and reached up to grip the back of Michael’s neck as he shifted them so that Dean was now perched in Michael’s lap. There wasn’t a ton of head space in this position for Dean, but he pressed in close to the angel because the heated contact of their muscular chests actually made the whole thing more intense. 

Michael was a bit shocked for a moment at the switch, but he smirked a crooked grin and quickened their pace. Dean helped steady them by bracing his arms on the window and the back of the passenger seat and began to move up and down as he sat in Michael’s lap. Dean moaned softly at the change of pleasure that this position brought, and he found that he had more control of where Michael’s equipment penetrated him. With a few thrusts Dean had helped Michael find his prostate, and the overexcited group of nerves began to fire, leaving Dean with little more to do than just hang on to Michael as he briskly thrust his hips up against Dean’s ass, balls slapping skin noisily, and panting gasps of pleasure were elicited from the both of them, feeding their rising adrenaline, the endorphins reaching new heights as Michael nipped at Dean’s neck in desire. Dean liked that a lot, and responded with a small moan as he let his fingers glide through the hair on the back of Michael’s borrowed head. 

Soon they were both bucking against each other, their rhythm falling apart, more handprints and streaks appeared on the steamed up windows, and Dean thought that perhaps he should keep some windex in the trunk in case of future encounters with the Angel. Still Dean was lost in pleasure and as he felt himself close to climaxing he reached down to stroke himself. And with his hand flying over his length, he moaned as he came between them, the milky substance splattering on their chests. Both Dean, and Michael looked down at the sight as Dean’s orgasm ran its course, and the sight of it caused Michael to tense as his own orgasm happened moments after Dean’s. Michael moaned, deep and loud and Dean watched as pleasure washed over him, riding wave after wave of it, his thrusts slowing to deep, steady glides. Finally, Michael’s grip on Dean’s hips relaxed and Dean leaned back, the slick cum trickling down their chests, the cool drips causing Michael's satisfied length to twitch. Dean snickered and laid back against the window, his head thunking against the damp window. He listened to Michael's calm steady heartbeats across from him that he could only equate to Michael's angelic stamina. “That was good.” Dean said breathlessly, feeling his own heart pounding out of his chest. 

“Only good?” Michael asked in a slightly hoarse raspy voice. Looking down at Dean a bit shocked. “You looked like you were feeling MORE than just ‘good’, Dean Winchester.” He said and tweaked and eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah. Talk it up feathers. Maybe next time you could give me a bit more of an advanced warning on who you’ll be wearing to the date. I did not expect to fuck my father, though, it wasn’t half bad for wearing the old man.” Dean paused and reran that sentence in his head. “Jesus, fuck. I’m going to Hell for saying that too.” Dean said and let his head drop forward in dismay. 

“I think you already have many other things that warrant you being sent to Hell. This one, I think, will not make the list.” Michael said with a smirk, implying that he had made sure to turn his Angel Radio off so no one would ever know this even happened.

“Thanks Michael… that’s really, uh, reassuring.” Dean said sarcastically as they both lay there in the back seat. Dean knew their 'relationship' wasn’t perfect, Hell it was far from normal, Supernatural even, but Dean liked the way it worked. Both of them had their lives, and their 'missions', so when their time came to an end, they both carried on as usual. So they both lay there silently for awhile, watching the steam on the windows dissipate. Then Dean decided he needed to get back into the motel room before Sam got up for his morning run, and sat up to turn towards the gruff looking archangel. Dean licked his chapped lips and ran his eyes over the sexy sight once more. “So, when do I get to see you again?” Dean asked slowly, wondering how long it would be this time.

“Oh, I’m not sure. How about I let you know when I know?” Michael said after leaning forward. licking his own lips, as his eyes bore holes into Dean's.

“Works for me.” Dean said and leaned in for a slow satisfying kiss, before he sat back to grab his clothes which were scattered around inside the Impala. He glanced around as he got dressed making sure no one could see them. Coast was clear. But then again it was like… three in the fucking morning. Dean laughed. “Boy I’m going to be tired today.” He said with a sigh.

“Be careful. I don’t want you dying out on a job today.” Michael said with concern in his voice. He sat there watching Dean dress, Michael could simply snap his clothes on once he needed to.

“I’ll be fine, thanks Mikey.” Dean said and firmly patted Michael's shoulder before he opened the door to step out of the Impala. “Besides, I think we’re just searching the papers for cases yet. Haven’t found somethin’ to hunt yet.” Dean said slowly as he tested the ground with his feet. He had to get his land legs back after a fuck like that.

“Okay, Dean.” Michael said feeling less worried now. “See you soon .” He promised and smiled back at Dean as he stood up and turned towards Michael one last time before grabbing his coat from the floor of the back seat. Dean gave Michael one last lingering kiss and stepped out.

“See you soon.” Dean said with a wink and closed the door. Michael watched as Dean walked across the parking lot to the motel room, Dean staggered a couple of times and Michael laughed to himself, and then once he saw Dean step into the Motel room with one final smile back towards him, Michael vanished, flying to return his borrowed vessel.  
Sure their relationship was odd, but both of their lives functioned on the abnormal anyway. So, it seemed natural to them; as easy as breathing. They could make this work, for however long they both had left; which, for all they knew, could be tomorrow.

And that was okay, because at least they knew they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm probably going to Hell for this one. Which is where all my friends (that I don't have) will be, so it's all good. Besides then I can drive MY car in on the Highway to Hell. Haha. Can't take it up a stairway to heaven anyway, which is lame, so I'll stick with hell. They have more fun anyway!!!


End file.
